


Amaryllis

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem!Deidara, flower - Freeform, hanakotoba
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "Jalannya yang cepat!"
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Hanakotoba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 3





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> mungkin jatuhnya aneh :"D

“ _Danna_!” Deidara berteriak memanggil partnernya yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. “Danna tunggu!”

Pemuda berambut merah yang terus dipanggil tanpa henti dari belakang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, dia terus berjalan dengan wajah datar.

“ _Danna_ jangan tinggalin aku, hah … hah … jangan jalan cepet-cepet…,” Deidara berhasil menyusul pemuda berambut merah itu, menguras tenaga dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menggunakan burung dari tanah liatnya itu tetapi, _chakra_ nya dikit lagi habis, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menyimpan untuk keadaan darurat.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ada membalikkan badan dan memasang wajah kesal, “Kamu ini jalannya lama banget!” bentaknya pada Deidara.

“Hiks … aku kalau jalan memang lambat … hiks, tapi Sasori _no Danna_ juga tidak harus membentakku….” kedua mata Deidara berair, wajahnya memerah.

“Malah nangis,” pemuda bernama Sasori itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan. “Ayo jalan lagi, kalo jalannya tambah lambat aku tinggalin.”

“Iya…,” balas Deidara pelan.

Selang beberapa menit berjalan, Sasori mengganti arah berjalan ke arah kiri, mendudukan diri di bawah pohon. Deidara hanya memasang ekspresi heran, tumben-tumbennya Sasori beristirahat. Deidara pun menghampiri Sasori.

“ _Danna_ , sebentar lagi kita sampai di markas, kok berhenti?”

“Berisik, terlambat sedikit tidak apa,’kan?” Sasori membuka sebelah matanya, “Kamu juga cape karena mengejarku tadi.”

Deidara melirik ke arah lain, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

“Duduk sini, istirahatkan kakimu,” ucapnya sambil menepuk rumput di sebelah kanannya.

Kenapa sifatnya tiba-tiba saja berubah? Deidara melirik kiri dan kanan bergantian, lalu dengan ragu Deidara duduk di sebelah Sasori, tadi tidak ada apa-apa yang sampai bisa membuatnya berubah, sifatnya mendadak berubah…, Deidara melihat ke arah Sasori, dia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

“ _Danna_ tidur?”

“Hmmm…,” kepala Sasori jatuh ke pundak Deidara.

“Eh? Danna beneran tidur? jeritnya dalam hati.

“Dei- _chan_ ,”

D-D-D-D-DEI- _CHAN_?!

“Maaf, kalau aku suka membentakmu … aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, habisnya kalau sudah kubentak wajahmu berubah manis, dan sebenarnya pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu … aku merasa kembali menjadi manusia, merasakan hal yang selalu disebut “cinta” oleh kalian.”

“ _Danna_ ngelindur?”

“Dei- _chan_ ,” tangan kanan Sasori menggenggam tangan kiri Deidara. “ _Aishiteru_ ,” bisiknya, “apa kamu tau arti bunga amaryllis?”

Deidara berusaha untuk tidak cepat percaya dari apa yang Sasori katakan, “ _Danna_ sedang bercanda ya?”

Sasori membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengangkat kepala, dia menengok ke Deidara. “Aku serius,” ucapnya, tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kantung jubah, mengeluarkan setangkai bunga amaryllis.

“Hmmm…,”

“Dei,”

“Berisik.” Deidara memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

_Splendid Beauty._


End file.
